


Locker Room Cool Down

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex in the locker room, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For another Prompt: Locker room sex after a lacrosse game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

> Last one from Just a Bunch of Pieced together Dreams. Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!

Locker Room Cool Down

Stiles groans as he's pressed roughly against the lockers; the grate digging into the soft flesh of his cheek. He thought he was alone when he'd walked into the locker room, Coach keeping him behind to complain about their team’s loss and somehow managing to blame it on his bench-warming ability. It had been clear of all other students as he'd entered and started to strip, barely getting his shirt off before hands were on him, pressing him into the cool metal. 

“What took you so long?” Derek growled as he ran his nose against the nape of his neck, sweat dripping from his hair onto the werewolf’s perfect nose.

“Coach kept me.” Stiles said, his voice rough as he tried pressing back against the older man. The hands keeping him in place making a low pitched whine escape him. “Derek.”

“Shush, not so loud. There are still students and parents in the hall.” Derek said, his voice low and husky; almost a growl as he lipped along the mole spotted neck, hands everywhere except where the lacrosse player wanted them. “Wouldn't want them to hear you and interrupt us would you?” He asked, biting on a pale earlobe and receiving a low moan as his hands curled around sharp hips and he rutted against a pert backside.

“Derek.” Stiles whined again, this time keeping his voice lower, though it hitched at the end getting a little higher as his neck was laved again.

“Just imagine it, you laid out all wanton on display for all to see.” Derek said, his thumbs resting just inside the elastic of Stiles waistband, possessively rubbing at the taunt skin of his hips. “No, we don't want that.” The black haired man said as he slowly slid the shorts down lanky legs lowering himself with them, licking a trail down Stiles' rippling spine. “No one’s allowed to see you like that but me.” Derek growled, nipping at pale round globes.

“Derek, please.” Stiles whined; his vocabulary narrowed any time Derek had him like this, completely at his mercy.

“Quiet.” Derek growled and Stiles shoved his wrist in his mouth using it to keep him from saying anything. “Good boy.” The werewolf said, pleased with the obedience as he palmed the pale globes apart to look at a puckered hole all for him, still a little red and moist from their earlier activities. Leaning forward he nosed along the quirky teens cleft, breathing in the mix of their earlier sex before sweeping his tongue over the hole that began clenching and unclenching at that first touch.

Standing back up Derek slid his hands up his lightly muscled legs before resting on sharp hips. “Brace your arms against the lockers.” He says into the shell of Stiles' ear, biting gently, pulling the lobe with his teeth before pulling back. Smirking as he watched hungrily as Stiles brace himself, body flushed with anticipation. Licking his lips he unhooked his button, unzipping the zipper and pulling them down just enough for his cock to spring free.

“I was watching you.” Derek said as he lined his cock up with the puckered hole waiting from him. “You look so pretty flushed with excitement, cheering.” He said, pressing in, Stiles groaning around the flesh of his wrist, red marks lingering where his teeth dug in. “Almost as pretty as you look spread around my cock.” He growled, sheathing his length completely in the tight heat.

“You should see yourself like this.” Derek said as he pulled back watching the hole tighten in protest as he pulled his length out slowly before slamming back in, pulling a muffled moan from Stiles. “Maybe next time we'll do it in front of a mirror so you can watch, would you like that?” He asked, pulling back out and slamming back in, his nails lengthening and almost breaking the pale skin but keeping a mind not to.

“I asked you a question.” Derek growled as he stopped his movements, buried as far as he could get into the lacrosse players tight heat, laying his clothed chest over Stiles exposed back, cotton brushing smooth flesh.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Stiles groaned out, trying to rock back against the older man but unable to with the hands holding his hips in vice-like grip. He moaned as the werewolf finally moved, receiving a nip to the shoulder at his answer.

“That’s what I thought.” Derek huffed in his ear, still flush against him as he rocked his hips. “You smell so good with my cock buried in you.” He said, running his nose along Stiles neck, inhaling deeply before lapping at it, tongue twirling around a small mole drawing wet patterns on the salty flesh. “Like pure sex, it leaks out of you, makes me even harder.” He growls, straightening his back and pulling out before slamming back in over and over, angling his hips so that Stiles was whining with each brush against his prostate.

Stiles nearly screamed as the position was changed, Derek sitting on the bench, pulling the other down with him without removing his cock, gravity impaling him impossibly deep in the lanky body. The brunet leaned back, wrapping an arm awkwardly around Derek’s neck as he was lifted and pulled down again, being impaled repeatedly on a long spear that sent heat pulling in his stomach with each movement.

“You look good enough to eat.” Derek told him biting at his neck and shoulder as if to prove his point, rolling his hips to pull a needy moan from the brunet. “Shush, not everyone is gone yet.” The werewolf reminded him, moving his own hand over Stiles mouth to quiet him as he continued to thrust.

Derek's cock never left him as he slid to the edge of the bench, knees nearly touching the ground as he pressed the teen forward. Stiles grunted as the position was suddenly changed again, tile digging into his hands and knees, head almost hitting the lockers in front of them. The hand around his hip slipped lower, finally wrapping around his member and almost bringing tears of joy to his face as he was stroked.

“Let me cum in you?” Derek asked in his ear as he sped up the movement of his hand, tightening as he reached the tip, twisting at the base. “Let me cum in you?” The werewolf asked again, growling, as Stiles merely shook his head 'no' furiously.

Derek growled deeper, biting into the pale neck exposed to him, displeased with not getting what he wanted. He knew he could just do it if he really wanted to but he wanted Stiles to want it. Stiles moaned around the hand covering his mouth as his cum spilled hot and sticky all over the werewolf’s hand. Derek pumped into him a few more times, letting his tightening ring of muscles bring him closer to the edge before pulling out and flipping the lacrosse player over.

“Open your mouth.” Derek ordered, pleased when he was obeyed as he jerked himself wildly till his seed was spilling into Stiles' mouth and over his face.

“You almost got it in my eyes.” Stiles complained as he came down from his high, eyes boring into the panting werewolf’s hunched over him.

“Should have let me come in you.” Derek told him, standing and straightening his clothes before reaching down to give Stiles a hand up.

“I hear it’s gross.” Stiles complained, scrunching his nose as he used his jersey to wipe at his face.

“Who told you that?” Derek asked, curiosity peaked at who Stiles could be discussing their actives with.

“Danny.” Stiles said, shrugging as he searched around for his towel.

“He's never been with me.” Derek told him, licking at his cheek where he'd missed a spot. “Yet.” The werewolf teased laughing at the offended look that crossed the brunets face as he walked towards the door.

“You had better be joking!” Stiles called after him, laughter his only reply.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –

THE END


End file.
